The present disclosure relates to processor register protection, and more specifically, to processor error protection for sensitive registers.
Computer systems can encounter performance and reliability issues as a result of background radiation. Exposure to background radiation can cause soft error bit flips within processor registers and other computer components. Soft error bit flips can result in unrecoverable errors, system failure, computation errors, or other types of errors within the computer system.